The present invention relates to reducing emissions from diesel engines and in particular mixing hydrogen with crankcase fumes to facilitate combustion.
Diesel engines are commonly used in commercial applications such as trucks and stationary engines. These engines typically have much higher compression ratios than gasoline engines, and as a result, a substantial amount of diesel blow-by escapes past the piston rings. Unlike gasoline engines which use a simple crankcase ventilation, the diesel blow-by is generally vented to the outside, and presents a source of unpleasant fumes. The diesel engines typically can not simply vent the crankcase to the engine intake, because the diesel blow-by includes components which will degrade the diesel engine operation.